Philema
by TheNyanTree
Summary: (Kallulu) (Genderbender) Male!Kallen thought back of the times Fem!Lelouch narrowly kissed him. And the second he did, he couldn't stop. Things only get louder as le Zero herself enters the room. R2. First of my genderbender series If I Were a Girl, If You Were a Boy (requested by Shiranai Atsune). This is my first time writing genderbender. Proceed with caution.


**Philema**

* * *

 _ **Warnings: Not so much other than Kallen's foul language and my ghastly naming skills**_

* * *

After the two had reloaded the guns the other day, Tamaki was given the duty to store them back in place, only to gracelessly drop them. C.C's loading skills weren't well-polished and a lot of the magazines popped right out of the handles. Now, the two males had to reload them once more. They would have been a little more generous to do it, but with the vast number of triggers, that just wasn't the case.

Kalvin kept complaining that if it weren't for his 'half-assed' loading skills, they wouldn't be in their current situation. The green-haired immortal then said that if he was so awful, why didn't the redhead himself tell him to stop before. Kalvin yelled that that was something C.C should consider himself.

All in the end, the battle of words ended with C.C's seat unbutted and Kalvin was left alone. Cyan eyes gazed upon the three pompous sacks of guns waiting to be full with rounds. Was he really going to do all this alone?

He clicked his tongue, his index repeatedly pulled a trigger of an empty handgun. How does she put up with him?

Everyone knew C.C as unapproachable and disattached to the world. He was introduced to the team as Zero's personal advisor. The redhead didn't know what quality he possessed to earn such a high position. All he usually did was lounge around in a girl's room and eat endless amounts of pizza each day. This occurrence didn't come without questions, and those questions didn't come with answers. Lots were worried, or rather intrigued, if their boss had ever 'done it' with her personal advisor. Kalvin's ears felt like rotting with all that gossip. Thankfully, Lelourra made it clear that she wouldn't let as such happen and those who ask that question again would be fired immediately. No one dared to speak a word since

Kalvin had taken a deep breath of relief as she announced those words. Since it's coming from her, then he had nothing to worry about. But now that he had that conversation with C.C, he was having doubts.

* * *

 _"Crap, because of you, we have to do this all over again!"_

 _"This is on Tamaki. Not me."_

 _"Shit excuse. If you had properly rounded the guns, this wouldn't have happened!"_

 _"Well, since I'm such a sore loser, why didn't you call me out and did it all on your own? Because you didn't want to right? Lazy ass."_

 _"Tell that to yourself! All you do all day is crapping around a girl's room eating pizza and cling on that weirdass plush toy. Damn, are you a kid?"_

 _"Don't you dare insult Cheese-kun._ _ **Ever.**_ _"_

 _"..."_

 _"Besides, you don't even know what I do in her room. Curious?"_

 _"No."_

 _"I check her underwear drawer to make sure they're neat and tidy. I am the secretary of her secret admirer letters. And I make sure to keep her satisfied_ every _single night."_

 _"What the hell?!"_

 _"Well! I'll best be off then, good luck with the weaponry. Ciao."_

 _"Wait! Stop right there! What do you mean by all that!"_

 _"What, are you jealous? I'll send a message to Lelourra and let her know that you want to get in her pants tonight."_

 _"You're not answering my question! Oi, C,C! GET BACK HERE!"_

 _With that, C.C strode out of the room. And Kalvis couldn't find it in his legs to chase after him._

 _'How the hell did the conversation get there in the first place..?'_

* * *

Kalvin glanced at the door, and thought that he might still be able to catch up with her. The sounds of his footsteps weren't rapid when he left, he should still be at a near hallway right now. The urge was strong, but the redhead remembered the overly amused smirk clinged to C.C's lips as he went out the door, and believed that the green-haired male was having too much fun teasing him to ever give his question answers that wouldn't piss him off.

He wondered why he gave a glint of trust over his words anyway. They were spoken only for him to lose his cool. And sadly it did. But not anymore.

...But a young man and woman who've shared rooms for so long were bound to do.. _that_ sooner or later, right? It was said that Lelourra pledged that she wouldn't ever allow for it to happen, but most ladies wouldn't openly admit that they've lost their purity. Their female lead had spoken her words in inarguable calmth. But Kalvin had good ears and noticed the slightest shook of a syllable, and they were told in a less-than-collected speed

Did that mean that Lelourra was lying? The two hadn't even brushed shoulders as far as Kalvin could see. And their style of interaction were so monotone and sarcastic that no one would possibly guess they were lovers. Lelourra was a rebel who'd proclaimed to be an ally of justice, setting her merciless judgement to the world in style, and C.C was by his side as his personal advisor, they're co-workers. And that was all they seem to be. Co-workers.

But was Kalvin any different? Were he and Lelourra more than mere colleagues? The redhead supposed that they technichally were. Heck, a year ago, they hadn't known eachother for long and Lelourra already (accidentally) caught a glimpse of him showering.

When they interacted, well..most of the time Kalvin wanted the girl to clasp her lips shut. The fellow teen seemed to have taken a liking in harassing him verbally and found him a good piece of entertainment, like a toy. Which was something new, since it'd usually be the boy who'd use the girl as a jokebag. But in that sense, it did somewhat mean that Lelourra enjoyed having him around, right? They weren't shy to degrade eachother. They knew just too much of eachother. Lelourra was the lead commander and Kalvin was her Q-1

But, it seemed that that was as far as it goes. Kalvin was no better than C.C. He was an ally in the midst of war for right, land, and freedom, and Kalvin wasn't any less the same. Both had yet to even cross the phase of holding hands with the girl. No fingers, no arms, no nothing. Then again, Kalvin had his close chances of reaching even past the point of grasping palms, and that was mouth contact. Lelourra had narrowly kissed him before, twice even

A blush crept to his face as he remembered those cetain incidents. Kissing? Since when did his wild thinking get to that taboo of thought? _'It's not like I'm...shit.'_

Kalvin nearly jumped when the automatic slide doors widened apart to let through the very teen herself, Lelourra vi Brittania. She entered with a small swipe of her long hair and a laptop tucked in her hand.

"Afternoon Kalvin. Ah, a good day to reloa-" She cut her sentence short, and craned her neck around. "Is C.C not with you?"

Kalvin thought his heartbeat would pound about at his leader's entrance, but it was so sudden, his own composure stiffed and hadn't yet processed that Lelourra was there standing in front of him. But slowly, they were, and Kalvin blew air up his nose to pretend that they weren't.

"He ditched off just 'cause he just feels like he can."

Lelourra rolled her eyes slowly, as if thinking C.C might telepathically see it. "That's so typical of him."

"Tell me about it, he's one lazy ass."

"Well, not that progress will come if he were to stay." Lelourra pointed a finger to three happy, fat sacks of weapons. "You're not even touching those. I honestly wonder what distracted you."

"It's not my fault that that guy's laziness is contagious," Kalvin said quickly, before his own lips would have a chance to blurt out, _'It's not my fault that you're the one who's friggin' distracting me!'_

"Yes, yes. I see your point." Lelourra took a seat from the sofa across from his. Her amethyst orbs reflected a glaze of light as she tapped her laptop's power button. "But do get all of those loaded in time. Now, let's cut this chat short. I came here for a mirth of silence, so please don't disturb. I'm in the middle of something important. Best not to sway my concentration."

"Oh, okay."

Lelourra curved a smirk. "But you know, if I were to ever get bored, remember to entertain me."

"What?!"

"Quiet, I told you to hush down!"

Silence prevailed

Kalvin sighed it off and dug a hand in the sack. At the same time, he dared to steal a glance from the girl across. Lelourra's eyes rapidly rolled left to right as her finger clicked for the latest information of the Chinese Union. At least that was what he thought she was doing with her laptop. The screen's back was facing him and he couldn't tell what was at the front. But he was sure that it was for the sake of their rebellion.

His lips curved a slight, reminded of why this was the leader he fell for. He had admitted that since the day he realized he couldn't get her off his mind, despite all she had done, and he was proud he did

"So, the Chinese Union's on our side, eh? Hah, Brittania didn't know what hit 'em!"

"What did I say about talking?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Kalvin laid out the magazines and went to work with a little more determination this time. Lelourra was working hard, so he must do the same.

In the midst of securing a retaining screw, Kalvin's ears twitched as he thought he heard a suppressed snicker. He looked up to only see Lelourra, her fist under her chin and her lips pursed together. The Guren pilot wondered if Lelourra was the one who did it, judging from that facial expression. But he couldn't say because she was like this a few times as well when she was endlessly thinking on her deskchair as she stared at nothing.

Kalvin shrugged and pushed the slide forward before moving on to another gun. He picked up another magazine and pressed it in the frame. And, there it was again. And this time, Kalvin was sure that it was none other than the Brittannian before him. Because when he looked up, he caught Lelourra desperately wiggling her lips to keep it a straight line. And when her throat rumbled a full giggle, it was no longer a brainer

Their alliance with the Chinese Union wasn't any laughing business, so Kalvis wondered why Lelourra couldn't stop smiling. He could've asked, but he was ordered to keep silent, so he was left with his own head to figure it out. There was that possibility of her finding out bitter news and it was so awful it was funny, or she stumbled into a porn advertisement and it was so ridiculous it was funny, or she was secretly doing something else and that something else was funny.

Curiosity got the best of Kalvin. He sat up as quietly as possible and crept behind Lelourra. He cringed whenever his shoes made soft pitter-pats against the tiled floor, but the girl didn't even budge. This only made the anticipation worse, what could possibly make Lelourra so vulnerably absent-minded? He got closer and closer until his legs were behind the back of the sofa she's sitting on.

Kalvin raised his brows a little too high. "What the—a _manga?!"_

Lelourra flinched and snapped her head toward the teen. She looked albeit panicked, but quickly replaced it with a collected frown. "Oh Kalvis, it's not good to peek in a lady's private belonging."

"The hell Lelourra! You're not doing any work yourself!"

"It is as you said. C.C's laziness is guiltfully contagious."

"That's a stupid excuse. And what are you doing reading manga?!"

"I do need my share of shoujo time to time. Now shall we please not talk right now? I don't ever find it appealing when I'm interrupted of my Kamisama Kiss marathon."

"What the hell..." In the end, Kalvin groaned and he made sure Lelourra heard it before returning to his seat. He didn't care anymore, all he wanted to do now was to get the guns over with and leave to his room.

Though, he did admit it to be fascinating. Lelourra, the almighty Zero, actually read shoujo mangas for her own pleasure. Kalvin never took the girl as a romantic. Plenty of girls her age were attracted to these kinds of shenanigans, but the closest Lelourra had ever shown her feminine side was her appearance. Well, actually, that was quite enough to confirm that she was nowhere a tomboy. She fusses over her hair and wore skirts, beside her Zero uniform. But all the other things she did foreshadowed that and no one would pay attention of what a girl she was since most of the time she was bullying the Brittanian Empire through silver and fire.

In comparison with her alternate ego, looking at her now was almost disturbing. Kalvin took another peek, her eyes were glued to the screen as they moved quickly. A knuckle was pressed against her mouth to hide her grin. Lips were biting to muffle out giggles.

Staring at those pair of lips, he thought back of that time in Shinjuku. Her face was approaching, leaning in for a kiss, but he knew that she was out of it and the best he could do for her was to slap her back to reality, litterally.

He was aware of what he was going through. She put her blood and soul to try and create a peaceful world for her dearest, crippled sister. It costed her closest friends and a great betrayal with a certain brunette pilot. She had lost many things along the way. And now, the very person she had sacrficed herself for, was her enemy. She was cornered, teetering at the end of the chessboard by the delicate hand of Nunnally. Kalvis wondered if she was going to be okay.

Well, it seemed that he didn't have to worry.

"'I'll enjoy the field trip without you'? That's harsh Tomoe, do you not understand what Nanami had went through?"

"..."

Kalvin silently watched as Lelourra's contained reactions were getting louder. He couldn't decide which was more creepier, him gawking at her like a fool, or Zero who'd just last week killed off Brittanian's Viceroy by collapsng Babel Tower, now giggling over a love story.

Though, now, it was best for him to stop, especially since the more he gazed into her face, the more he was reminded of their dangerously close contact. Lelourra's face was so.. _so_ close after all. Her hands were rested at his cheeks as she gently pulled closer, their lips were only a hairstrand away, before Kalvin ruined the moment for all the Kalulu fans out there and high-fived Lelourra in the face.

Her hands were soft against his cheeks and her jasmine scent stroked his nostrils. Kalvin mentally begged himself to look at a different direction, because when a guy thought of a girl's touch and perfume, that's a sign that things had gone too far.

"Tsk, what a hassle." Lelourra shuffled her hand in her case. "Ten percent left. And I was at a good part too."

She pulled out a charger and uncoiled it. Her hand held the plug as she looked around for the socket.

Kalvin heard the thrust of a plug and seven footsteps approaching. He turned to see Lelourra settling next to him.

"Wh-what? What are you—"

"The cable is only so long so I must sit here."

"Then get a multiplug with a really long cord or something!"

"Why should I? If you're too shy with me sitting next to you, then change seats."

"I got here first! And I ain't shy!"

" _Yes_ , you are shy- Good, we got that covered. And besides, I own this place, so it doesn't matter if you were here beforehand."

"But..I-"

"Kalvin, silence, would you? My OTP is about to watch the fireworks."

Kalvin gritted his teeth hard as he tried to settle down. But it was getting hard to do because he could smell Lelourra's faint perfume from their distance. The same scent from when she went on her toes to kiss him. With kisses. there were lips. And there was a hint of lip balm at Lelourra's. The light radiating from the laptop screen caused the color to sheen. Just looking at those light pink lips distracted him from breathing.

Kalvin wondered why it suddenly became difficult to slip the magazine into the gun, then realized his wrists were slightly trembling.

He was staring for too long. He switched his gaze toward the screen, thinking the change would do him better.

The screen showed the normal manga format of black and white images and bubble texts. A male fox and a human girl stood at a balcony as they watch a blaze rocket to the sky before bursting into flower-like flames.

Lelourra noticed him, but didn't seem to mind. She even shared bits and pieces of the story so he was able to follow along.

"This is certainly a good change of pace after the Unari arc...oh! There's an audio for this scene! Wonderful." She averted her gaze to Kalvin, the same kind of gaze she used whenever she was about to tell him their battle strategy. But of course, this time it wasn't the case. "Remember to be as silent as possible. I didn't bring any headphones with me so I'm going to play the audio through the speakers."

Kalvin rolled his eyes

Lelourra lifted the volume a little more higher and clicked the start button to begin the audio.

 **Nanami gazed her eyes into Tomoe's, the gesture albeit shy. "Hey, can I hug you?"**

 **She squealed as she found herself lifted into the air by the fox demon. A wide smirk stretched his face. "Go ahead."**

Kalvis shivered in cringe. _'So cliche.'_

 **"Mn.. Nn.."**

 _'Wait, what the-'_

Kalvin's cheeks burned with blushes as he realized that the audio even had the kissing noises scripted.

 **"Nn...Mm...Mn..."**

 _'When will this end?!"_

The audio kept making wet noises of lips sliding against lips and it was ruining Kalvin's mental stability. His eyes found it's way to Lelourra's once more, whom was absolutely immune to the awkward atmosphere. Her ebony bangs elegantly framed over her tan skin and amethyst orbs. The sheens over her glossy lips were pulling his heartbeat again. Kalvin couldn't find it in himself too look away anymore

Lelourra closed her eyes in satisfaction as the audio ended along with the chapter.

"I've never read my mangas with audio before. That was a very nice experience." She nodded to herself before shutting down her laptop. "Well, now that I'm done here, I must go and check in with Xingke."

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure. You're finally leaving."

"...Kalvin?"

"What?"

"It didn't slip past me that you were staring at me the entire time." Lelourra curved a sly grin. "It must be those few times when we've nearly kissed, right?"

Kalvin raised her chin with widened eyes and scarlet ears. "WHAT! NO! Hell, you're wrong! THAT'S NOT IT!"

"It's useless to deny it, Kalvin. You're easy to read."

Kalvin kept closing and opening his mouth, talking in silent language that only he could understand. His supposedly angered gestures only made it more amusing for the female Brittannian.

"You know.." Lelourra sat up. "The first time I pulled your face at such proximity was only because I was trying to hide C.C from view. The second isn't even valid. Any guy could be in your position and my actions wouldn't change."

The redhead fell silent. All the red shades drained from his face, returning to his natural tan. But as the colors were gone, a pained feeling scratched at his chest. He felt like an idiot. Of course, all those moments of the two merely happened out of coincidence. There was no depth. And the entire time, he kept thinking those very incidents over and over as if they meant something, when they didn't.

His face hung, and his eyes met the back of his hand, the hand which pushed the girl away. Her face was right in front of him, lips at his reach, and for a second, he felt a little bitter for slapping it away. Because maybe if he didn't, he would have had that one moment with Lelourra that actually counted far more than a near-kiss

Suddenly, something was gently placed at the sides of Kalvin's face. The warmth, and the long, slender, finger-like things which combed at his hair, it was all familiar. They tilted his face upward, and Kalvin was met with Lelourra's face inching closer.

Before he could react, their lips were already brushing against the other, and Kalvin was caught speechless. His heartbeat picked up it's speed as Lelourra pressed deeper. He could feel his nose against hers. Her scent filled his nostrils with a dash of jasmine. Goosebumps were at his cheeks as he could feel silky ebony hair. He felt all these sensations and knew this was truly happening. Lelourra wasn't drunk of insanity, she was truly kissing him with her own consent. This wasn't a coincidence, it was the real thing.

He was hit with a sense of disappointment as Lelourra pulled away.

With a smirk and a hand held at Kalvin's shoulder, Lelourra enjoyed the redhead's incredulous expression, before shades of red returned to his face brighter than before. She retrieved her hand.

Kalvin placed his fingers to his lips, savoring all the warmth left. But he didn't dare to look at Lelourra.

"Wha-wha-.. Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see your reaction." Lelourra's smirk widened to a grin. "After all your dazing out of us nearly kissing, I wondered what face you'll make when I finally put down your misery."

Kalvin's jaw dropped. "What kind of reason is that?!"

"A reason is a reason. After all, you're a very good piece of entertainment."

"Don't give me that!" Kalvin threw his hands to his head. With all that had happened, it all made perfect sense. "Were you planning this all along?!"

Lelourra didn't answer as she had already left the room.

Klavin fumed with rage and embarrassment. The kiss he had wasn't a coincidence alright, but it wasn't out of consent. Lelourra was just being Lelourra. There was no depth after all.

He kicked the sacks of guns that were barely reloaded, not caring at how the weapons sloppily spilled out and that he was making a mess.

* * *

Lelourra walked down the hallway. She touched her lips, recalling everything that had happened. Reading a shoujo manga with the red-headed Black Knight and ending the activity with a kiss. It wasn't exactly the way she wanted it to turn out, but it happened nonetheless. Though, if she was more honest with herself, she couldn't have had it any other way

The female Zero curved a triumphant smile

* * *

 **(Requested by: Shiranai Atsune. I'm sorry that this took a while)**

 **LOLOLOL LELOUCH READING KAMISAMA KISS AGH I CAN'T EVEN. SRSLY WUT AM I DOING XDXD**

 **Guys, the idea used to be so vague and simple. I don't know how my babies Tomoe and Nanami got into the picture**

 **And yes, I** ** _am_** **aware that my renaming skills are awful**

 **Dat last paragraph doe. Dayum Lelouch**

 **Anyhooo! This is my first time doing genderbenders. So I'm sorry if this isn't all that good.**

 **Lol, I think this is kinda OOC? But hey, if I had to make them as in character as possible, what's the point of gender-bending them?**

 **Leave a review/PM of whatever you think of this oneshot. Feedbacks are most precious**

 **For those who are wondering about the title for this oneshot, Philema is Latin for kiss :) (based on my Google Trans research)**

 **(By the way, if you're into the manga Inuyasha or any other shoujo, then check out Kamisama Kiss. I personally enjoyed it alot ^u^ #amgdissmileytho #demnanamifeels)**

 **If you want more Code Geass, check out my CluClu oneshot 'Masseur', if you haven't already.**

 **This is the fist oneshot of my threeshot series If I Were a Girl, If You Were a Boy :D**

 **NEXT UP IS SUZALULU HUEHUEHUE**

 _ **26/7/16 replies to a guest:)**_

 _ **Cluclu5Ever : The manga thing just popped into my head outta nowhere when I was reading kamisama kiss manga myself. IT'S FRIGGIN AWESOME. It's cheesy sometimes, but it has matters that are ignored in alot of foxman shoujo mangas. I'm looking at you Inuyasha. AWWTS TY. Dis is my second time writing a kiss scene and I gotta say dat me likey dis one better than first attempt :D LE CLUCLU GENDERSWAP IS NEXT WEEK. DIS WEEK IS SUZULULU DESU YO~**_

 _ **Ty so muach 4 reviewing :DDDD**_

 **Thankchu 4 Reading = ^ ~ ^ =**

 **Special thanks to Shiranai Atsune. This fic would never have been born without you. Be proud**

 **MAY U NEKOS B BLESSED WITH LOTSA SUNSTROKE**

 **LOL I MEAN SUNSHINE #NYAN-CHAN'SRANDOMBLESSESGO**

 **~TheNyanTree**


End file.
